Facebook and Etc!
by xxXUnder-YourSkinXxx
Summary: The XMen on Facebook, Video Chat, and more! Had this idea before I got an account and just published it! R&R!
1. Facebook

_**A/N: This is something I wrote a LONG time ago. May be a one shot, but might not. It's a surprise!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution**

_**The following does not reflect the opinions of me!**_

_This writing = Status_

_This writing underlined = Comment_

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty Pryde has logged on<strong>

**Kitty Pryde is **_Bored in my room_

**Lebeau has logged on**

**Lebeau **_Maybe __Petey can change all dat_

**Rogue has logged on**

**Rogue **_You're so gross Swamp Rat!_

**Lebeau **_Maybe Remy can change you being bored and make it ecstatic_

**Kitty Pryde **_Ew, like, stop flirting in my comments!_

**Piotr R has logged on**

**Piotr R is **_Working out._

**Lebeau **_I'm sure petite would like to see dat Petey_

**Piotr R **_? I am guessing I do not want to know?_

**Rogue **_You don't wanna know Pete_

**Lebeau **_Kitty loves you_

**Kitty Pryde is **_Going to kill a Cajun_

**Kitty Pryde has logged off**

**Piotr R has logged off**

**Lebeau is **_Saying looks like it's just you and me Cherie_

**Drake B has logged on**

**Drake B **_No it's not, Iceman in the book!_

**Rogue has logged off**

**Lebeau has logged off**

**Drake B is has changed his relationship status to In A Relationship**

**Kurt has logged on**

**Kurt **_With who?_

**Tabby has logged on**

**Tabby **_…_

**Kurt **_With Tabby!_

**Tabby **_No Blue, with Amara_

**Kurt has logged off**

**Drake B has logged off**

**Tabby is **_Saying goodbye_

**Tabby has logged off**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Will it be a oneshot, your decision! Review!**_


	2. Video Chat

_**A/N: Well, second chapter. This is video chat, with Pietro in it! (:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own XMen Evolution**_

_**This=Video**_

**_This underlined=Alert_**

* * *

><p><strong>Quick has logged on<strong>

**Kitty Pryde has logged on**

**Lebeau has logged on**

**Rogue has logged on**

**Piotr R has logged on**

_**Rogue alert: Kitty Pryde has requested a video chat**_

**Rogue has accepted the request**

_Video _

_**Rogue "Hey Kit, you're across the room from me."**_

_**Kitty Pryde "Yea, who's Quick?"**_

_**Rogue "I don't know, let's invite him."**_

_**Piotr R has joined the video chat**_

_**Quick has joined the video chat**_

_**Lebeau has joined the video chat**_

_**Rogue "Kit, why'd you invite Swamp Rat!"**_

_**Kitty Pryde "Because I feel sorry for him."**_

_**Piotr R "Who's Quick and why is his screen fuzzy?"**_

_**Lebeau "Hello Pietro, AKA Quick."**_

_**Rogue and Kitty "PIETRO!"**_

_**Quick "Hello ladies." *wiggles eyebrows***_

_**Rogue "What the Hell, get off!"**_

_**Quick "Hey Kit Kat, wanna come over?" *winks***_

_**Kitty Pryde "Hec-"**_

_**Piotr R "She will do no such thing Pietro"**_

_**Kitty Pryde "Thanks Pete." *blushes***_

_**Rogue has left the video chat**_

_**Lebeau has left the video chat**_

_**Quick has left the video chat**_

_**Piotr R "Goodnight Katya." **_

_**Piotr R has left the video chat**_

_**Drake B has joined the video chat**_

_**Kitty Pryde "Goodnight Pete. I love you." *still blushing***_

_**Kitty Pryde has left the video chat**_

_**Drake B *evil laugh***_

_**Drake B has logged off**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ohh, Bobby's got a bad secret with him! (: R&R!**_


	3. Facebook 2

**A/N: Facebook part! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN XME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty Pryde has logged on with Piotr R, Rogue, Lebeau, Drake B, Jean Grey, and Scott<strong>

**Kitty is **_Wondering why Scott and Jean are on here?_

**Rogue **_Probably to observe our behaviors so nothing bad happens_

**Jean Grey **_No, we're here to have fun and chat!_

**Scott has changed his relationship status to In A Relationship with Jean Grey**

**Rogue **_Pfft, knew it would happen :b_

**Kitty Pryde **_Congrats Scott, you finally had the courage_

**Lebeau **_Non, he had the balls, even though he still does not_

**Jean Grey **_Thanks Kitty, and Remy, he's certainly male. _

**Drake B **_You would know that how? _

**Jean Grey **_Uh, he certainly looks male. _

**Lebeau **_You definitely KNOW he looks male_

**Drake B **_Good one dude! Air five!_

**Lebeau **_Non Icepick_

**Kitty Pryde **_Where'd Scott go_

**Scott had logged off**

**Jean Grey has logged off**

**Piotr R has changed his relationship status to In A Relationship with Kitty Pryde**

**Kitty Pryde **_Approved_

**Rogue **_I'm happy for you Kit, you can see me smiling lightly for once_

**Lebeau **_Oh my God she's smiling! Remy is coming over dere now!_

**Lebeau has logged off**

**Rogue is **_Locking my door_

**Kitty Pryde has logged off**

**Piotr R has logged off**

**Drake B is **_Well Rogue, looks like it's just you and me ;)_

**Rogue has logged off**

**Drake B has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, some relationship drama and humor! (:**


End file.
